Numb
by SiriusAllPunked
Summary: He loved her so.......but who is she?


Dis: I don't own anything......as usual.................Songs by Linoln Park and others.  
  
Numb  
  
"I've fallen for you. I will give it all up for you........"  
-Maya Leo, Gomena Megamasama  
  
He was lost under the surface. Scared to shreads. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't she see she was smothering him? He wanted to let it loose, stand up and brush her off. He wanted her to stop making him be like this. He wanted her to stop it all.  
  
Tired of being what you want me to be feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
  
"Taro, are you paying attention?"the boy looked up with his black hole-like brown eyes and nodded softly. With a humph and a annoyed shake of the head, Mr.Tohiara walked off.  
  
Don't know what you're expecting of me put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
He didn't know who he was anymore. Everything seemed to be so diffrent. He couldn't find his way out of the never ending maze.  
  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow] Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
She'd always blame him. Everything he did was wrong. She'd always hurt him so. He felt so lost.  
  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
  
He closed his eyes and clentched his fist. Everything hurt. Everything.  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
  
The bell rang and he ran out of the school. He wanted to be far away. He wanted to get away from it all.  
  
I've become so numb so much more aware  
  
He couldn't scream. Thereshe was. In his head. He wanted so badly to tuch her but she was just to far away.  
  
I'm becoming this All I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
He ran into his empty house and threw his bag on his bed. He unbottoned his jacket, threw it on the bed and then unbottoned his shirt.  
  
Can't you see that your smothering me? holding too tightly afraid to loose control  
  
He sat on his bed with his eblows in his knees and his head in his hands. He raked back his black, spiky like hair and wonderd. People thought he was going through a serious break-up, others thought he was hidding something auful. His mom and dad didnn't understand........  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right infront of you  
  
He looked at his Navi and then screamed into his hands. He hated his life. He wanted to be rid of it. And his damn Navi. Yeah, he changed. He wasn't who everyone thought he was.  
  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow] Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
It was as if everything had disapered. He wanted to see her again....kinda.........but he honsetly didn't know who she was. If he could find out who she was, maybe the pain would stop. Please, let it.  
  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow] And every second I waste is more then I can take  
  
He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he knew her, but it burned him inside not to know. He (can you guess) felt so numb.  
  
I've become to numb I can't feel you there  
  
Was it real. Could a guy realy love and hate a woman whom he didn't know? He didn't tell anyone. He knew they'd laugh.  
  
I've become so numb so much more aware  
  
He hadn't been on his Navi in forever. Why not? He felt it was linked to her and was to scared. He kept imagining this beautiful woman. But her cries hurt him. What did she want?  
  
I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
He wanted so badly to remember her. He hated his head. He wanted to KNOW HER!!!!!  
  
And I know I may end up failing too But I know You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
  
Taro stood up and turned his Navi on. As it loaded he thought of how he and his friends joked around about never being dedicated to one person. But here he was, devoted to a girl he wasn't even postitive exisited.  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware I'm becoming this all I want to do Is be more like me and be less like you  
  
He thought of all the girls he flirted with before. And how kiddish he used to be. His black hair bowl cut and dorky like. And Myu-Myu's annoying girl crush. He couldn't help it. He aske dhis navi if he had mail.  
  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be I've become so numb I can't feel you there I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
"Taro has mail..."his Navi said and he brought it up.  
  
"Who's it from?"he asked.  
  
"LA-EE-UN"His eyes widend. Lain.....her name. He read the message.  
  
Taro,  
  
Remember me?  
  
Lain Iwakura  
  
More next time 


End file.
